Lolo
Lolo (ロロ) is a main character in card flavor texts throughout most sets. Appearance Lolo is a young boy with green eyes and long black hair tied into a ponytail. He wears a gold-accented green jacket over a long-sleeved white shirt with silver cuffs. He has green shorts with baggy pockets similar to his jacket and grey boots. He also wears a light cape fastened with a wing-like pin, a brown backpack, and carries a greyish staff. After his ascension as the Grandwalker of Grand-Lolo, he becomes more mature in appearance. He grows in height and his hair is now longer and loose down. He wears a long white robe with green accents over it. As an Uru Grandwalker, he has a white gem attached to the back of right hand, glowing with his emblem. After merging with Zeus, his looks are assimilated by Zeus, but Zeus' white hair does not change. However, his hair becomes white and his eyes turn to a lighter shade of blue. Zeus-Lolo's garb is mostly identical to Zeus', but the colors have been changed to golden and black. Personality Lolo is very curious about his surroundings, as he is a newcomer to the Otherworld. He cares about those who he meets and is very sympathetic towards the struggle of the Spirits. However, he can become frustrated when they ignore him or don't answer his questions. He becomes frightened easily when facing strong Spirits, and tends to run from them. Despite his attachment to the Otherworld, Lolo's greatest desire is to return home. Upon being swallowed by Zeus, not a trace of his personality remains within Zeus-Lolo, who is an arrogant, deceitful, conceited man planning to conquer and unify the Divine World due to his manifest destiny philosophy. Biography Saviour's Era Ultimate Battle Saga Advent Saga Countless eons have passed since Lolo first came to the Otherworld, which is now called Grand-Lolo, and recreated it after it was once destroyed by the invasion from the Empty Sky, Lolo became the world's Grandwalker, a God who rules over one out of the infinite number of worlds in the entire universe. With Grand-Lolo falling to the Empty Sky's second invasion, Lolo heeds and accepts the call of a young adventurous girl named Alex, who asks to advent upon as a means to be brought into battle, and with his supreme power, brings the conflict to an immediate end with the entire Empty Sky army wiped out. Grand Advent Saga The world of Grand-Lolo was saved by its own Grandwalker from the brink of destruction. However, little did anyone know that the invasion was just the beginning of a much larger conflict. Lolo broke the one rule as a Grandwalker, to never intervene in the battles within their own worlds, and by saving his world, opened the gates to a great war in a scale never fathomed before. A new world called Egyt, which orchestrated to Empty Sky's invasion to force Lolo's hand, appeared before Grand-Lolo. Because Egyt's plan to lure Lolo out worked, its Grandwalker Osiris saw it as the perfect opportunity to strike upon Grand-Lolo and does so with a legion of Dark Snakes with the intention to blacken the landscapes of and conquer the world. Because of Lolo's mistake, what was previously a world war within Grand-Lolo escalated into a war of the worlds and their Grandwalkers. Lolo and Alex's forces try to fend off Osiris' army, however their efforts do very little to deter the invasion that outmatches and outnumbers them overwhelmingly. Just when it seemed that defeat is certain, another world called Olym connects to Grand-Lolo and from it, armies of Machine Beasts and Astral Dragons, led by their Grandwalkers Artemis and Apollon, come to the aid of Lolo and his allies against Osiris' forces. Lolo forges an alliance with Artemis and Apollon, which soon defeats the invasion and forces Osiris to retreat. He knows that it is not over yet for Egyt and if he doesn't act soon, his world could very well fall to an even worse attack. He needs to make new allies, or better yet, new Grandwalkers, which is not an easy task to do. But, Lolo sees the potential in the young Alex, who had advented him, and feels that he can turn her into a Grandwalker. Alex accepts and advents upon Lolo to ascend as a new Grandwalker and create a small world of her own. Ultra Advent Saga Trivia *In the lore, Lolo is the one to give the cards the name of Spirits. *Unlike other visitors to the Otherworld before him, Lolo was the only one to retain his human identity. *He shares a voice actor with Suou from Battle Spirits Sword Eyes and Hideto Suzuri from Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan and Battle Spirits Brave. Appearances Lolo appears in numerous card sets and has a background role in Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan as well as Battle Spirits Brave. *Main speaker in Saviour's Era *Minor role describing nexuses in Constellation and Heroes Era *Secondary speaker in Ultimate Battle Saga *He is featured in two CD dramas included in Galaxy Watanabe Presents: I Love Battle Spirits Special Deck ＆ Drama Set and its sequel set. The following sagas have been written by Lolo: *"Record of the Strange World" *The Places of Interest He also has been given several card incarnations: *The Wanderer Lolo *Ground of Lolo *The InvestigatorTrainee Lolo *The CreationDeity Lolo *The Grandwalker Lolo *The YoungGrandwalker Lolo *Colorful Fantasia Lolo Gallery The Wanderer Lolo.jpg|The Wanderer Lolo BSX015H02.jpg|The Wanderer Lolo alternative artwork X015 4.jpg|The Wanderer Lolo alternative artwork The Wanderer Lolo 3.jpg|The Wanderer Lolo alternative artwork Grandoflolo1.jpg|Ground of Lolo BS30-040 capture.png|The InvestigatorTrainee Lolo P17006.jpg|The CreationDeity Lolo Lolovsky.jpg|The Grandwalker Lolo BS44-CP02.png|The YoungGrandwalker Lolo Young Lolo clear.jpeg|The YoungGrandwalker Lolo alternative artwork SJ18-06 0.jpg|Colorful Fantasia Lolo BS32-078 Promo.jpg|Limited Barrier with Lolo in the artwork Category:Male characters